


Rescue Me!

by ArcheaMajuar



Series: First S/Ch serie [2]
Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Prohlášení: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Co se s tebou děje?" vyklopil ze sebe otázku a vzápětí jich pár přidal: "Problémy doma? Zdraví? Divadlo? Prachy?" Modrýma očima hleděl do těch Igorových a pátral v nich po odpovědích. Dlouho se odhodlával k tomu, aby Igora někam vytáhnul, a když dospěl do bodu, kdy nemohl starostí o svého kamaráda spát a konečně se donutil s ním zajít sem, tak nehodlal odejít bez jasného vysvětlení.

Igor se na něj díval, ve tváři zdánlivě klidný výraz. Ale v jeho mysli se honily stovky myšlenek na to, jak se z odpovědi vyvlíknout. Samozřejmě mohl Ondrovi lhát, jenže takhle do očí… Horečně přemýšlel, ale žádná adekvátní výmluva jej nenapadala.

Ondřej sledoval Igorovu zamyšlenou tvář a tušil, že mu jeho přítel nechce říct pravdu. Na to jej znal dost dobře. Položil mu ruku na rameno a stisknul.

"Klidně mi to řekni," povzbudil ho s lehkým úsměvem. "Víš, že mi můžeš věřit."

To samozřejmě Igor věděl, a kdyby šlo o cokoliv jiného, tak by neváhal. Jenže jak říct svému kamarádovi, že na něj myslí víc, než by měl? Že je asi teplej? Myšlenka, že by tím Ondřeje ztratil, pro něj byla nesnesitelná. Sevřel se mu žaludek tím starým známým způsobem, doprovázen zvlhnutím dlaní. Hospodskými výpary poznamenaný kyslík náhle jeho plicím nestačil.

"Musím na vzduch," zamumlal rychle a téměř vyběhnul na ulici.

Kousek poodešel a opřel se o zeď. Měl na sobě jen mikinu a začala se do něj dávat zima, ale mozek to nevnímal. Hlavou mu běžely vzpomínky na to, co všechno s Ondřejem prožili. Vyčítal si, že se chová jako děcko, že vůbec nepřemýšlí racionálně, ale nedařilo se mu s tím cokoliv udělat. Pořádně nevěděl, co chce, ale tušil, že už to v sobě dlouho dusit nevydrží. Dál se třásl, teď už i zimou, a obrátil tvář k obloze.

Z nebe spadly první kapky.

Cítil, jak se mu celý život hroutí. Skutečně je na tom tak špatně? Měl tušení, že ano. Nedokázal se na nic soustředit, když jeho pozornost stále utíkala tam, kam neměla. K němu, k Ondřejovi. Vytanul mu na mysli obraz, kdy se jejich rty setkaly. Intenzivní pocit souznění, který si z oné chvíle pamatoval, se opět vrátil. Nebylo to ani tak vzrušení jako spíše něco hlubšího, syrovějšího, co nešlo potlačit. Buď ho to donutí říct, nebo jej to sežere zevnitř, až z něj nezbude nic než prázdná schránka.

Ondřej pro jistotu zaplatil a vydal se ven. Rozhlédl se a výjev před ním mu vyrazil dech. Přešel ke svému příteli, jenž se mu jevil jako v transu a sevřel mu ramena. Strach o Igora v něm stále vzrůstal. Momentálně si myslel, že se zbláznil, ale pohled, který mu přítel vzápětí věnoval, byl více ztrápený než šílený. Z bolesti z něj sálající se mu sevřelo srdce.

Igor na Ondru opřel své oči, ale spíše celým tělem vnímal, že je u něj velmi blízko. A chtěl být ještě blíž, ale racionální myšlení jej ještě neopustilo. Jenže ani to si nevědělo s nastalou situací rady. Jeho přítel stál před ním a čekal na odpověď, které se vyhýbalo pořád hůře. Stěny se přibližovaly, nebylo úniku.

"Děsíš mě," řekl tiše Ondřej, pohledem visel na Igorovi.

"Nemáš ponětí, jak děsím sám sebe," zněla roztřesená odpověď.

Zbláznil jsem se, někoho jsem zabil, jsem na drogách, dva piškoty na kolejích….

"Miluju tě," pronesl do sílícího deště a sklopil pohled k zemi, jako by se sám za sebe styděl. Hlavně ale nechtěl v modrých očích vidět tu zlost a znechucení, které očekával.

Sevření na jeho pažích povolilo, blízkost druhého těla pominula. Ledová ruka obemknula jeho vnitřnosti.

Ondřej se snažil alespoň prozatím vypořádat s tím, co právě slyšel. Nečekal to. Sakra, a kdo by to jako čekal? Neměl tušení, co by měl říct, ale věděl, že situaci nechce zhoršovat. Ale na jedno se zeptat musel.

"Jak dlouho, Igi?" otázal se zdánlivě klidně.

Igor mu to říct nechtěl. Nestál o lítost, ale kdykoliv ho Ondřej takto oslovil, neuměl se přimět, aby se postavil na odpor.

"Asi tři měsíce," pověděl mu pravdu.

Ondřej semknul víčka.

"Proč jsi mi nic neřekl dřív?" vypadlo z něj, aniž by přemýšlel.

"A co by se tím změnilo?" reagoval Igor tichou otázkou, jež spadala mezi řečnické. Odpověď na ni nikdo neznal. Byl ztracen už v ten den, kdy se políbili, a propadal se stále hlouběji. Teď si připadal, že se snaží odrazit ode dna.

Když už to ze sebe dostal, náhle mohl jasněji uvažovat. Nechal Ondřeje stát a sám došel zpět pro bundy. Musel do něj strčit, aby si ji pak od něj vzal. Cítil, jak mu ze srdce spadl obrovský balvan. Z Ondrovy strany nepřišlo znechucení ani jakákoliv jiná negativní emoce. To mu stačilo.

Nemohl očekávat, že si padnou do náručí. Trn zklamání vnímal, ale ve srovnání s úlevou byl jeho účinek zanedbatelný. Ondřej se automaticky obléknul. Takto konsternován se ještě nikdy v životě necítil. Snažil se uklidnit emoce a pohlédl na Igora, který se zdál být podivně klidný. Vlastně, co jiného měl čekat? Samozřejmě, že jeho přítel počítal s negativní reakcí, kterou mu ale neposkytnul. Na místo toho tiše stál a přemýšlel, to mu muselo dodat odvahu a ztracený klid.

Alespoň, že teď se mu podařilo zmírnit jeho trápení.

"Chceš tady dál postávat na dešti?" položil Igor otázku a mrknul k mrakům, z nichž se vytrvale spouštěly provazce vody.

"Ne, půjdeme."

"Kam?"

"To je jedno, prostě pojď," ukončil Ondřej diskuzi. Rozešel se daným směrem věda, že jej Igor bude následovat.

Krok za krokem, metr za metrem, myšlenka za myšlenkou. Myslel na to, jak se Igor poslední dobou choval. Musel si přiznat, že všechno dávalo smysl. Ani zpětně by si netipnul, že za Igorovou změnou v chování byla zrovna tato příčina, ale uznal, že to určitě mělo nějakou spojitost s jeho osobou. Probíral se dál vzpomínkami, až se dostal k dnešnímu večeru.

Přesněji ke chvíli, kdy mu Igi řekl, že ho miluje.

_Miluje…_


End file.
